


Fifteen St. Valentine’s Kisses

by Su_Whisterfield



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Summary: Fifteen kisses, sweet, sexy, funny, sad.I’ll put the prompt pictures at the end.
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6

These are the prompt pictures I used, there’s no name attached, sadly, but I’ve had great fun using them, so thanks to the originator.


End file.
